1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of providing a user interface (UI), and a display apparatus adopting the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method of providing a UI to search for a desired image from among stored images, and a display apparatus adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has been developing, the storage capability of display apparatuses has enhanced. Accordingly, a user may store a large number of images in a display apparatus.
If a large number of images are stored in a display apparatus, it takes a long time to search for a desired image. Even after the user searches for a desired image, the user typically searches other images stored in the display apparatus through many procedures in order to find another desired image related to the found image.
In particular, since most display apparatuses are designed to search for an image based on a single classification standard, the user generally views images arranged according to the single classification standard and selects a desired image. In order to change the classification standard, the user typically must perform a separate operation of changing settings of a display apparatus, causing inconvenience to the user.